


Podfic - you won't BELIEVE these articles Kent Parson has angrily read out loud to Jack Zimmermann

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before throwing his iPad across the room, probably. It's fine, he can afford another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - you won't BELIEVE these articles Kent Parson has angrily read out loud to Jack Zimmermann

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you won't BELIEVE these articles Kent Parson has angrily read out loud to Jack Zimmermann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279851) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo), [sparklyslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyslug/pseuds/sparklyslug). 



  
  


Click [here to download a redone version](http://bit.ly/1MuIrn9) with (way) better sound quality and new sound effects, redone for 2016 podfic bingo.

Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0f7t3hguvj3lkou/You%20wont%20believe%20these%20articles%20Kent%20Parson%20has%20angrily%20read%20out%20loud%20to%20Jack%20Zimmermann.mp3?dl=0) to download the old version if you wanna.

You can find the fanzine this was first published in [here](http://kentvparson.tumblr.com/post/123171686587/kent-stop-wont-stop-a-kent-parson-fanzine-do).

**Author's Note:**

> Was so tempted to leave in the part where my cat came in and yelled at me because I wasn't playing fetch with her. Coulda just been like, "yeah, that's Kit Purrson." Dang. Missed chances.
> 
> Also, yes. I did sample the TMZ opening there.


End file.
